Blood and Gore VS Issac of the sun! (a private RP with Classicspace101 and DeathstroketheHedgehog)
One day in the mobius world the two killers Blood and Gore were doing their normal thing, but then this happens: You have been invaded by Issac The lost , prepare to get rekt! Issac: Your reign of terror ends now you scrubs! Blood: ...is this some kind of joke? Issac: Nope. I am going to kill you guys and take your humanity. Cause thats why I invaded, I need humanities. Blood: .....okay..... stops your bloodflow Im a dark spirit, I have... ok I do have a blood flow, but phantoms work differently. *runs at you both with my sword and shield up, then falls over and turns to ash.* Blood: huh. That deescalated quickly. You have been invaded again by Issac the lost. Ok, I have my bloodbite ring, Now blood based attacks wont work on me. Blood: Okay then.. uses bloody swiftness to attempt to impale your chest and skull Issac: Oh boy. *uses a sheild to repel the attack, then uses sunlight spear to throw a bolt of lightning point blank at Blood* Challenge accepted. Issac: may the best man win *pulls out a sword and does a badass pose* Blood: ...a sword? You don't know me at all then.. smirks Issac: well, not really, I could just look you up real quick. *pulls out an Iphone and looks at it* Oh ok. *pulls out a mace* Thanks technology, whatever you are.... *puts it away and charges at Blood* casually extends her bone blade to chop off the weapon of the mace from the handle, then uses her other hand in attempt to impale your heart ''' Issac: ouch. *he has been stabbed* Darn, *he jumps back and is bleeding* Ok, not too much damage so i think I can take a few more hits. Blood: hmph. '''uses the outside blood to throw into Issac's eyes, or at least his eyesight if it's covered. Issac: you know what. *he starts to wipe the blood from his eyes while keeping his distance.* You two remind me of 2 guys I know. The small fast one and the big guy. Blood: You're struggling against just one. What do you have against the both of us? Issac: well, from the wiki page, you two are mass murderers, so I gotta stop you guys. Blood: It's our job. How about you go away and do the Sun Dance or something? Issac: now thats just mean, anyways I dont think that you two should be doing this job, now I would reason with you two but I see that it might be impossible. Blood: Got ten billion dollars to give us? Issac: I have... nope, I only have 862 souls. And I know that wont work. *he seems a bit distracted* Blood: meh. That ring will do good enough, then. Issac: my bloodbite ring! do you know how hard it was to get this? It took me months to get this, and its the only one, AND, I know your gonna just kill me as soon as I take it off. Blood: I'm not gonna kill you for it. I'm a killer, but no liar. Issac: oh, well still no, this is a one of a kind item. Blood: ... controls Isaac's leaked blood to wrap around the ring Issac: Oh, wait. *drinks a estus flask and the wound seals up cutting off the blood tenticals* I have brought insurance. my trusty estus flasks! Blood: Okay, I'm bored now. Your turn. Gore: Jumping off a building about to crush Issac Issac: *looks up* Oh, there is your big friend. *his face turns to fear under his helmet and he rolls out of the way* CRAP! Blood: takes the moment to run and try to stab Issac while he's rolling Issac: Oh snap! *he moves and gets hit on the side, little chain mail rings fly off and Issac jumped in between them* Gore: seems to charge at Issac Issac: ok, let's see how you react to this. *He throws a lightning bolt at Gore* aw nuts, I forgot my ashen estus. Gore: Dodges it with fast speed for a big guy, seeming to throw a punch at Issac Issac: wha- *gets hit and is throw across the "arena" Blood: leaps onto Gore's arm wasn't thinking you were actually trying to hit him. Gore: I wasn't, he'd be dead if I was. Issac: *stands up dizzy and dazed* Ok, that was something... *snaps back to reality* Ok, im good.